


Valentine's Day

by DoeEyedButterFly



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeEyedButterFly/pseuds/DoeEyedButterFly
Summary: V-Day 2021
Relationships: Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Valentine's Day

Rachel's Valentine's Day gift for me this year consisted of breakfast: lightly burnt scrambled eggs, milk, a homebaked bun that was so hard, it left a red stain on her chest after I threw it at her for insisting I ate it up.

It wasn't to offend her. I had only recently stopped eating, actually months ago when I was actually not hungry or generally felt less hungry.  
  


My mom offered to send us money, she still worked in the diner about every day, but I refused it.  
David had lost his job and I wanted Mom to be safe. For now.  
Rachel's father had sent us a check, actually he had sent a check to Rachel only and Rachel tore it up before she even looked at the amount on it.  
I sometimes wonder if she regrets it, it's months later now. If she does, she doesn't show it.

Our landlord notified us twice and asked for the rent, demanded the rent, but when we still couldn't pay it, he just came by himself the third time.  
Somehow Rachel managed to punch us out of there. That's just one of the many reasons I love her.  
  


When we moved into the larger apartment at the end of 2019, I was worried if we could really afford it and Rachel said I should risk it and that the world is ours and that I had only just been promoted and if it came down to it, she could still seduce the landlord.  
I had been unemployed for six months now and was considering sleeping with the landlord myself, which would likely result in him raising the rent, but if Rachel did, we might be able to live here for free for the next two years or longer, not that I'm bad or anything, but Rachel can suck the nails out of the walls with her mouth, I don't think I have to explain that that's also one of the many reasons I love her.  
  


Deep in thought, I peeled off the fridge magnets and made a long necklace out of them, which I gave to Rachel.  
She laughed and kissed me, then put the leash in my hand.

The dog had been her idea too. We'd managed to adopt from the shelter and then came the lockdown and the short-time work and the wage cuts and the hunger and the arguments and fighting and crying at home.  
I slept badly and kept grinding my teeth, so Rachel migrated to the couch so she could sleep better, but since she had also lost her job a few days ago, she came back to our shared bedroom.

Feeling her warm body next to me always gave me hope, made me calm.  
Then she buried her hands in my hair, which had become much too long and whispered sweet nothings.  
I had missed her at night.  
Her and her breath and her hands and her skin and her smell.  
And then she was back.  
Another one of the many reasons I love her.  
  


  
My Valentine's Day gift to Rachel was giving her a massage. Everywhere.  
We ran out of "supplies" at home, since lockdown went for a while, so I had taken the longer tour with the dog, left him on guard and broke into the dentist couple's house. Keys under the mat - idiots. But essential working idiots with degrees and money.  
So I didn't really break in, but just unlocked the door, stole their most expensive wine and the high-quality olive oil and because I was already there and there was a huge steak in the fridge, I took it with me. Good dog. He should also get a Valentine's Day present.  
  


Rachel later enjoyed her massage and sighed and moaned and smelled a bit like a garden salad.  
Another reason out of so many, why I love her.

**Author's Note:**

> stay happy and healthy everyone. You are loved.


End file.
